


Cataclysmic

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Journalist! Remus, M/M, Medical Student! Sirius, Medical Terminology, Natural Disasters, Not a zombie apocalypse, Post Modern AU, Some blood and gore, Wolfstar AU, Wolfstar smut, apocalypse au, injury and illness, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: Remus Lupin was a journalist before the world fell apart, quite literally. Now, he is trying to live out whatever time he has left, searching for a safe place to rest. But, when he is badly injured trying to escape the illness that had consumed his camp, he finds himself in need of immediate medical attention. But, will he find it in time?**Sirius Black wanted to save lives and make a difference in the world. But, now that the world is in pieces, he uses his medical skills to keep his friends alive. But, when a stranger collapses on his front steps, Sirius tries to use his limited resources to save the man's life. He just hopes it will be enough.





	1. Chapter 1

January 14, 2023 - Remus John Lupin, age 26

It's been one year, four months, and nine days since the events. The air isn't as thick today, and it's snowing. Or it's ash. It's hard to tell. I'm sure a volcano erupted not that long ago, causing an earthquake to roll over the land. That's when it started to snow. My shelter survived, but it's probably going to collapse in the next few days due to the snow/ash compiling on the roof. I need to find something else soon.

The cut from five days ago looks bad. Really bad. My leg is aching more today and the skin is really warm. I'm sure there is infection brewing, and it keeps bleeding intermittently. I felt a fever spike this morning, so I'm not appreciating the cold weather. It's most likely around 23 degrees Fahrenheit, -5 degrees Celsius. And whatever is actually falling from the sky doesn't seem to be helping the situation.

It has also been nine days since I left the last camp I stayed in. A few of the members fell ill with what seemed a be some strain of the flu. I didn't want to contract it, since there was little medicine in their stash. So, I left in the night, and never returned. I wonder how they're doing. I hope some of them survived.

I will need to find new shelter soon, and hopefully some medicine. This leg doesn't seem to be healing. I saw a group of homes a half mile back with smoke coming from a chimney. Maybe they will help me? If not, I will need to figure out where I can find antibiotics. I honestly couldn't even name one. 

But, that is a battle for tomorrow. Now, I'm going to get some rest while my shelter is still standing. 

\- RJL

Remus closed his small notebook and sighed. His leg hurt like a bitch and his head was throbbing almost as badly. If he hadn't tried to climb down the roof from his former hideout, it wouldn't have happened. But, the illness spreading over the camp wasn't something he was willing to stay around. One person died within two days of showing symptoms. So, he didn't really have much of a choice but to break the glass and race out before he got sick too.

He peered down at the leg, spotting more dots of blood on his jeans. Shit. Not again. He wasn't very medically inclined. Not at all, actually. But, he knew that something shouldn't be bleeding this much more than five days later. He probably would have needed stitches if he were in the old world. But, now, he just needed to find medicine.

"Fucking hell," he muttered as he tried to slip into his sleeping bag. The damn thing hurt more than it had earlier. But, before he would do anything else, he needed to try and get a few hours of sleep.

**

Remus stumbled through the streets he had just passed through the day before. It was definitely snow on the ground. It was soaking through his tattered Converse and slowly chilling his toes. But, he needed to keep going. There was no way he was going to survive much longer without medicine. 

He had finally found the houses that he saw earlier and pinpointed the one that had smoke coming from its chimney. There wasn't any right now. But, someone made that fire. He just hoped that there was someone home, and that they weren't nomadic like a lot of groups those days. Either way, he needed to see if there was anything in that home that could help him.

Remus tripped over the crumbled sidewalk as he approached the slightly dilapidated two-story home, studying the curtain-covered windows in hopes of seeing a sign of life within the dwelling. But, he couldn't tell. He didn't know if it was the thick curtains or his quickly blurring vision. With his luck, there would be no one there to help.

"Hello?!" he pleaded. His voice cracked, making him cough. "Hello-" He sucked in a breath before falling into a violent coughing fit. His throat was so dry, and his body ached. He was hot and cold, and his bones felt like glass. He should have come earlier. He should have.

Remus collapsed onto the front steps, sucking in breath after precious breath as his chest felt heavier than ever. He gazed up at the door with his blurry vision to see it open, and three people rushing out. A set of hands slip under his arms. Then, everything went black.

**

"Get me a fever reducer, now! Ibuprofen, aspirin, anything! He's burning up!" Sirius screamed as his friends sprawled the stranger out on the kitchen table. He studied the battered man, scanning for any hint at why he was like this. His eyes locked on his bloody pant leg. "Fuck," he muttered, lifting the pant up and revealing a large, very infected gash. "Ampicillin! And Lactated Ringers! He's septic!" he shouted at his helpers.

Sirius turned toward the kitchen, searching through their first aid drawer for the thermometer. He found it, smiling when it actually turned on. Then, he rushed back to his patient and slipped the device under his tongue.

"Shit," Sirius muttered as he watched the numbers climb to 103F… 104F… 105F… 

"I could only find pink needles," Sirius' best friend James noted, handing Sirius a 20-gauge needle. It wasn't the ideal size, but it would have to do. 

"We need to get a fever reducer into him," Sirius stressed as he pulled the thermometer away. "His temp is 105.8 degrees Fahrenheit. That infection must have been festering for a while." Sirius lifted his gaze to find Lily rushing in, proudly holding a half-full bottle of IV Ibuprofen.

"I found this. I remember grabbing it form that hospital six months ago." She opened the syringe in her other hand and measured it out just like Sirius had thought her when their friend Peter had contracted the flu. Then, she handed Sirius the syringe. 

Sirius hooked up the IV fluids to the stranger and quickly handed the bag to James. "Hold that up above him," he ordered. He checked the syringe and smiled ever so slightly. Then, he slowly injected Ibuprofen into the fluid line. 

"I still need an antibiotic. We should have some Ampicillin somewhere." He glanced down at the young man, roughly Sirius' age, and sighed. "Stay here with him. I'll go look."

Sirius rushed into one of the smaller side rooms, which was once a laundry room. He shuffled through the cabinets, finding almost everything he didn't need. Then, as he neared the end, he found it. Ampicillin 125mg/5mL. He also spotted some oral Amoxicillin capsules, which he would definitely need after a few days.

If he woke up.

When, he woke up.

Sirius rushed back into the room, snagging a syringe on his way out of the makeshift pharmacy, and drew up the right dose. Then, he injected it slowly into the IV, praying that the man would eventually come to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! :)

Sirius looked over his patient, smiling at the steady progress he saw. The man’s fever had gone down to 101F, and his breathing had regulated. His pulse was still high, but that wasn’t abnormal for someone with that gnarly of an infection. And, his body was filthy, including his clothes.

“Where did you come from?” Sirius whispered to the man as he leaned over him a little, taking in his features. Under the dirt and ash covered clothing, the man was actually quite attractive. His light cinnamon hair swirled atop his head, partially matted, exposing his delicately freckled skin. The poor man had definitely seen better days.

Beside the man was his backpack, which had been thrown haphazardly onto the floor. He really didn’t want to invade the man’s privacy, but Sirius also didn’t want to risk the safety of his friends. Was he armed? Was he sane? Where had he gotten that wound? Was it from a fight? Why was he alone? There honestly weren’t many nice people left in the current world, so he needed those questions answered as soon as possible.

Sirius rounded the table and picked up the small pack. He opened it, finding a nearly empty water bottle, a pair of filthy socks, and a small notebook with tattered edges. Several pens were scattered along the bottom, along with a small pocket knife. But, that was it. No food, nothing.

Sirius peered down at the notebook, squinting to read the name scribbled in the top right-hand corner. “Remus John Lupin,” Sirius whispered. He smiled. “Nice to meet you, Remus.”

James slowly entered the kitchen, frowning at the man. “He’s going to be sore when he wakes up. We need to get him off that table and onto something a little more comfortable. Like a bed. Or at least the couch.” James winced at the thought of laying on that table. “He’s been on there for, what, three hours?”

Sirius nodded. “I have that extra bed in my room since the other guy left. Put him there. It will be easier for me to keep an eye on him.”

James chuckled, smirking at his best friend. “Yes, Doc.” Sirius rolled his eyes. He hated when his friends called him that. He wasn’t officially a doctor. He was in medical school when the first events happened, mainly the earthquake that turned his school to rubble in minutes. Luckily, he was able to take some things from what remained of the medical college before he fled.

“Don’t call me that, Detective,” he teased his childhood friend. James had been working for the police department of the nearest big city when shit hit the fan.

James scoffed. “I wasn’t a detective yet! I wasn’t even eligible for promotion for like, six months!” he argued. Sirius just rolled his eyes again.

“I’m not a doctor! I didn’t graduate!” Sirius chuckled back. A small ache in his heart pinged, but he fought his frown. “I had a year left, then residency.”

James folded his arms. “Yeah, but you know a lot of medical stuff.” He nodded at Remus. “He’s probably going to live because of you.” Sirius smiled. It much was true. Sirius knew exactly what to do when Remus entered his care. But, if he had needed surgery, there was no way he would even know where to begin, even if he had the right tools. He had never learned how to properly amputate, well, anything. Sepsis and infectious diseases were much more straightforward.

“Just shut up and help me move him.” Sirius smirked as James rolled his eyes. Then, James shuffled over to Remus’ feet. “Careful. He has a nasty gash. Don’t touch it. I’m not sure what type of bacteria is in there.” James nodded, hooking his arms under Remus’ knees, then lifted him off the wooden table.

Once the two men got Remus into the room, they rested him on the spare bed. Sirius studied his attire again, frowning.

“We need to get him into something clean. He’s a mess. I don’t want to expose that gash to any more filth. Plus, that will give me a chance to clean and wrap it properly.” He hadn’t gotten the chance to clean the wound, to concerned about bringing Remus’ fever down. “I have a few things he might fit in. But, my pants might be short for him.” Sirius turned to his taller friend, and James nodded.

“I’ll see what I can find.” James left the room and popped into his room next door. He quickly returned with a pair of sweatpants that were in decent condition. He handed them to Sirius, then nodded, leaving his friend to care for his patient.

**

Remus opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. Candles flickered beside him, filling the air with the light smell of smoke and stale vanilla. It wasn’t unpleasant. It smelled like habitation, like people, which was something Remus hadn’t experienced much of lately. It felt safe.

His eyes quickly caught something to his right. His gaze landed on a man with shoulder length, jet black hair and alabaster skin. He was sifting through a large book, using the large candle beside the small bed on the opposite side of the room. His brow furrowed as he focused adamantly on the book.

Remus turned his head a little more and sucked in a breath. The man was gorgeous. For a moment, Remus thought he was in the afterlife. But, he knew it wouldn’t be this nice. Not the afterlife that he deserved, anyway.

Remus’ throat quickly became irritated as he breathed through his mouth. He stared coughing violently, startling the handsome man beside him.

“Woah, woah. Easy,” the man chuckled as he rushed to Remus’ side. “Here.” He offered Remus a barely full glass of water with a metal straw. “Small sips. You’re hooked up to fluids too. Don’t want to overload your bladder.” The man chuckled. “It’s good to see you awake, Remus.”

Remus’ eyes widened. “How—” He couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out as another coughing spell plagued him. He took a little more water, hoping to lubricate his irritated throat. Then, he tried again. “How do you know my name?”

The man smiled. “I needed to make sure you weren’t some kind of maniac. Your backpack—I found your notebook.” He nodded towards the bag beside the door. “Don’t worry, I didn’t read your journal. But, your name is on the front.”

Remus nodded slowly. “And, who are you?” His words came out a little blunter than he intended. But, the man just huffed a laugh.

“I’m Sirius Black. But, most of my friends call me Doc.” Sirius licked his lips, nearly causing Remus to choke again. He was stunning, especially now that he was closer to Remus. The candles beside Remus bed illuminated Sirius’ sharp jaw and gorgeous silver eyes. This was the man who saved him? Remus just sat there silently in disbelief.

“Well, thank you Doctor Black—”

“I’m not actually a doctor. I was in my third year of medical school when shit hit the fan. I remember a lot of it. This,” he gestured to Remus’ leg, “is a piece of cake.” He winked, knocking the wind from Remus’ lungs.

He glanced down at his leg, noticing that the pain was quite a bit better, and he didn’t feel nearly as feverish. “Well, thank you for what you’ve done.” He lowered his head. “I’m sorry I just showed up on your doorstep.”

Sirius tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at Remus. “Why are you sorry? We’ve been trying to help anyone we come across. A lot of people don’t stay long, mainly because they are still looking for loved ones. But, we—survivors—need to stick together. We’re at war with the world, not each other.”

Remus laughed. “You sound like a campaign slogan.” He blushed a little as Sirius smirked at him. “Are you sure you weren’t a politician?”

Sirius shook his head, plopping down on his own twin bed. “Oh, no. Not even close. I’m just good with words.” He winked, compromising Remus’ breathing again. Who was this man? How the hell could someone be that disgustingly handsome? And smart? And witty?

Remus tried his best to look away from Sirius, finding the small window between them. Snow was still falling in what was left of the shadowed sunlight. Remus frowned, squinting.

“I can’t ever tell if that’s snow or ash. I know something erupted around here. I felt the earthquake a while back.” Remus’ tone was flat, almost fearful. He was just happy to be out of the elements for now. “I don’t want to think about going back out there.”

“You don’t have to.” Remus’ gaze snapped to Sirius, who smiled. “Like I said, we look out for others. The bed you’re in wasn’t taken when you got here. If you need a place, you’re welcome. I’m sure the others will agree.” He leaned forward a little and pointed at Remus’ leg. “Besides, you’ll need to heal for a while longer. You need to complete your course of antibiotics, and I want to make sure that leg heals.” Sirius scooted back onto his bed, leaning his head against the baron wall behind him.

Remus’ eyes grew heavy as his body began to ache. It wasn’t as bad as before, but it still didn’t feel great. A low groan left his throat. “Fuck,” he muttered.

Sirius glanced over at the old-fashioned clock on the small dresser beside the door. “It’s time for another dose of Ibuprofen. I know it doesn’t help with the pain too much, but it will keep those pesky fever chills at bay. You had quite the fever when you got here.” Remus opened his eyes, gazing over at the man opposite him. “That alone could have killed you in another day or two.”

Remus nodded. “Yeah.” He blushed a little, curling up as the chills grew more intense. “Thank you again, Sirius. I owe you.”

Sirius chuckled. “Well, maybe you can buy me dinner sometime,” he teased. “But, for now. You need rest and another dose of medicine. I’ll be right back. Let’s keep that fever down.” Sirius nodded at Remus as the battered man’s eyes closed. Remus heard Sirius slowly step towards the door before sleep quickly took him.


	3. Chapter Three

It had been over ten hours since Sirius' patient had fallen sleep again. He was almost completely soaked in sweat, which was a sign that his fever was finally breaking. And the redness around his leg was very slowly starting to lessen. Thank goodness whatever bacteria was infecting Remus' wound was sensitive to what they had.  
Sirius hovered over the man, holding a mug of something warm. He smiled as the handsome stranger as he opened his eyes.  
"Good morning, sunshine," Sirius greeted a groggy Remus. Remus sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Don't tell anyone I have this. I only save it for special occasions." Sirius winked, which made Remus' cheeks redden a little. It must have been what was left of the fever. Sirius handed Remus the warm mug. "I know you haven't eaten much lately. This will get your blood sugar up, and I think it's a nice treat. There isn't much of this around anymore. And I'm sorry I had to make it with water. Milk, well, isn't exactly easy to come by these days."  
Remus accepted the mug and peered down at the swirling brown liquid. "Is this hot cocoa?" Sirius beamed as he nodded, a few rogue waves falling over his face.  
"I know it's not the first food a doctor should give a patient. But, I think that calories and sugar are a good thing now, especially in times like these." Sirius huffed out a laugh. "It lifts the spirits if anything else."  
Sirius watched Remus' lips curl as he peered down at the mug. Then, with shaky fingers, Remus took a small sip. "Ah, hot," he chuckled. "But, thank you," Remus whispered lightly. "Chocolate is one of my favorite foods. It's been a really long time since I've found any."  
Sirius watched as the man's cinnamon brown hair fell slightly into his eyes. He could feel his heart flutter just a little. What the hell was happening? This man was just some bloke he happened to save from the brink of death. He was a patient, barely an acquaintance. Why was his whole body reacting like this?  
"Thank you, Sirius. For everything. I-well-I honestly can't remember if I said it before, but thank you for saving my life. I thought about finding help sooner. But, with the weather and all, I didn't know if it was snow or ash. I can't tell if it's safe to be out there. And I didn't realize my leg was that bad-"  
"Remus," Sirius interrupted. "It's alright. That's what my friends and I are out to do. We want to help whoever is left. I mean, most of them. Some of the people who have come through here weren't people I would turn my gaze from. There are some sick fuckers out there. But, most of them have moved, and we haven't been murdered yet." He sat down on the edge of Remus' bed. "The last lad who was in here left a few days before we found you. He was out to find his family, or whatever may have been left of it. He stuck around for a little while, then went on his merry way."  
Remus nodded. "Well, I wouldn't take it to heart. You don't seem that bad." Remus grinned as he took another sip of hot chocolate. "Although, he may have stayed longer if you gave him hot cocoa." Remus laughed, making Sirius smile.  
"Maybe." Sirius ran his finger through his waves. "But, I'm glad you showed up. You were in terrible shape. And, like I said before, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, even after you've healed."  
Remus nodded in thanks. "Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go." Remus shrugged, a motion that seemed to be common with him.  
"Drink that, before it gets cold. We'll have to get a real meal into your system sometime soon. I'm sure you're hungry." Sirius stood. "Finish that up, then I'll check your vitals again." He moved over to the door. "I have a few things I need to talk about with one of my friends. I'll be back in a few minutes." Remus nodded at his caretaker. Then, Sirius slipped through the door on the hunt for James.  
**  
Remus held the warm mug to his chest, savoring the sweet chocolatey treat. It had been some time since he had enjoyed chocolate, which was his favorite thing ever. He didn't even know there was any left. But, this gave him hope. Next time he was out collecting supplies, he needed to keep his eyes extra peeled.  
That was, if he was going to need to gather supplies anytime soon. Honestly, he had no idea how much Sirius and his friends had in the house, and what they were willing to share. How many people were there? He knew there was clean water, or Sirius wouldn't have given him the hot chocolate. Sure, some people were crazy, but Sirius didn't seem like the kind of psychopath that would go through all that effort to save someone, just to murder them with bad water.  
Sirius cared, that much Remus was certain of. He was a strong personality, smart, and caring. And, most likely not a psychopath. That was a stark contrast to the other folks he had bunkered down with in the past. Hopefully this whole situation wasn't too good to be true.  
Remus was jarred from his thoughts when he saw Sirius standing at the door, holding a bowl in his hand. Steam was lifting from the light blue ceramic, and the faint smell of cheese filled the air.  
"I took your IV out when you were asleep earlier. I was hoping that you were on the mend, and would be able to take your mediations orally." He smiled and approached Remus' side. "You're actually doing better than I thought you would. You're a fighter." Remus couldn't help but smile at those words. He really was a fighter. For the last year, four months, and eleven days, he had been on his own. His family were gone, and almost everyone he knew either fell ill, or disappeared into the crumbling world without looking back. He, however, searched for food, shelter, and any means of surviving another day. That's why he was where he was. That's why he was still around to tell his story.  
Remus' stomach rumbled at the scent that was quickly filling the room. "Is that macaroni and cheese?" His question was more of a desperate plea as he eyed the bowl in Sirius' grasp.  
Sirius nodded. "It's powdered, and only a third of a box. James and I split the rest. But, you need something in your system if you're going to take more Ibuprofen. Otherwise, it'll burn a hole in your stomach."  
"I'm so hungry, I was contemplating eating part of my pillow," Remus joked, making Sirius laugh. The young medic handed Remus the bowl. Then, without hesitation, Remus began devouring the food.  
"Once you get your strength up, we'll get you moving around a bit. We want to keep circulation going in that leg. If you lose circulation, or throw a clot, you'll be fucked." Sirius informed him as he stretched his arms over his head. Remus peered up, his eyes instantly landing on the smooth, milky arm muscles of the handsome doctor. He was toned, but not overly so. He was certainly a few inches shorter than Remus, but a bit more muscular. And that fact alone was very much appreciated by Remus.  
"So," Remus muttered as he shoveled the food into his mouth. "How many people are there here?"  
Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "What? Taking inventory, Hannibal?" Remus rolled his eyes, earning himself a giggle from his roommate.  
"Yes, I need to make sure I off every single one of you and eat you once I'm up and running." Sirius but his lip, holding back a laugh. "I'm joking."  
"Yeah, well, one can't be too careful." Sirius situated himself on his bed, crossing his legs in front of him. "There are several of us. Most of us are friends from before shit hit the fan. My best friend, James, and his wife Lily are down the hall. James is my right hand man and has been since school. If you try anything, he'll take you down faster than you can blink." Sirius winked, making Remus' face warm. "They have a little boy, Harry, who is hovering around three years old, I think. My god son." Sirius' lips curled in fondness. "Then, there's Peter, who is also a friend of mine from school. He's quiet, but good at fixing and building things. Then, there's Marlene and Dorcas, who share the room down the hall, opposite of James and Lily's. There's Frank, Alice, Emmeline, and Mary. You'll meet them all at some point."  
Remus' eyes widened. "All of those people live in this house? It's so quiet. That many people have to make more noise." Sirius shook his head.  
"We just started cleaning out the house next door. Frank, Alice, Emmeline, and Mary all live over there," Sirius explained, pointing at the house beside theirs. "But, we'll save the introductions for later. For now, you should stay in here are heal up." Remus peered down at his still swollen, and admittedly still painful leg.  
"Sounds like a good group." Remus took the last bite of his food, then set the bowl on the counter.  
Sirius smiled. "It is." He stood and grabbed the bowl. "I'll be right back. Let that settle, then you need another dose of Ibuprofen. I let you sleep for too long. You're overdue."  
"Okay," Remus muttered as his eyes followed Sirius to the door. "Oh, and Sirius?"  
"Yeah?" the handsome man huffed as he turned around to face Remus.  
"Thank you again, for everything."  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "You don't need to keep thanking me. Just get better, or else you'll make me look bad." They both laughed as Sirius left the room, leaving Remus to his thoughts.  
**  
Remus shifted a little, but his bladder only felt worse. He needed to pee, now. But, Sirius was asleep, and he didn't want to wake the man who had been tirelessly caring for him. Sirius needed his rest, and Remus needed to regain his independence at some point.  
So, he turned slowly in bed, until the he was able to prop himself up, dangling his legs over the side. The moment his leg began to hang, a rush of pressure flowed down his thigh to his calf, and down to his toes.  
"Ow," he muttered, shutting his eyes for a moment. But, he needed to do this. He needed to. There was no way he could wait any more. Until now, Sirius had helped him several times, but that was when they were both awake. The bathroom was just the next door over. He could make it.  
With a strong push, Remus lifted himself off the bed. He wobbled on his good leg, his sudden head rush not helping the situation. But, he was up. That was one part of the battle down.  
When Remus took a step onto his healing leg, it immediately buckled. Searing pain shot up from his ankle, through his injured calf, and to his weakened knee. Within seconds, he was on the floor and screaming out in pain.  
Sirius shot up from his bed and turned to the scene beside him. "What the hell are you doing?" He launched up and rushed to Remus' side. "That leg is weakened from the infection. You can't be up on your own!" Sirius' voice boomed in his ear as he lifted Remus' arm onto his shoulder and helped his back over to his twin sized bed.  
Sirius' shirtless state distracted Remus for a moment as he regained his composure. His leg throbbed and his head started to spin from the sudden movement. Remus quickly diverted his eyes. This wasn't the time to peek. Not now.  
Remus lowered his head as he settled on the side of his bad. "I'm sorry. I just really need to pee." He pursed his lips as his cheeks reddened slightly. "I didn't want to wake you. I'm tired of bothering you. You don't even know me, and you have been so kind. I'm honestly becoming more trouble than I'm worth-"  
"Stop. Stop it. You aren't more trouble than you're worth. From what I can tell, you seem like an upstanding bloke. I don't think you're dangerous. I actually think you're a witty fucker. And, you're a fighter." Sirius sat down beside Remus, a little closer than Remus had anticipated, and turned towards his patient. "But, I also took my time and used my group's scarce medical resources to keep you alive. I was going to be a doctor, a healer. That means that I see my patient's care through to the end. Your case is no different, Remus."  
Remus could feel tears threatening to break as he stared at his gorgeous savior. He was right. He had used up medications that could have been used on someone that Sirius cared about. But, Sirius and his friends agreed without hesitation to use what they had on him. That triggered something in Remus, and he sank back into himself a little.  
"Sorry," he muttered with a shaky voice. "I-I need some help getting to the bathroom." He peered over at Sirius through his lashes, forcing a small smile. Sirius instantly nodded and stood, extending his arm.  
"C'mon, then." Sirius smirked as Remus took his arm. Then, he leaned against his caretaker's warm body and slowly walked with him to the room next door.


End file.
